


原罪

by moonlight123



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight123/pseuds/moonlight123
Summary: 没有车，没有车，但是有敏感词。





	原罪

――――  
原罪――original sin。  
人类生来就有罪。

那我的罪，又是什么呢？

 

――助理  
郑云龙，我要，与你，同归于尽。

医生，我觉得我无药可救了。  
那你为什么还来这里？  
我需要倾诉，我觉得我需要有人知道。  
那你需要我知道什么？  
我喜欢上了一个人。  
七情六欲，这很正常。  
可是他不喜欢我。  
嗯。  
我很喜欢他，疯狂地，控制不住地想要占有他。每一个地方，每一寸肌肤。  
求而不得的人都会有这种情绪。  
医生透过镜片看着眼前的男人。男人高大，应该有190cm，很斯文，戴着一副无边框眼镜，面容憔悴但是耐看。身材很好，没有一丝赘肉的感觉，应该是有锻炼过的。  
求而不得，我觉得我求得了。  
男人一笑，得意又痛苦。嘴角上扬却面露苦楚，浑身透露着一股病态。  
哦？  
医生推了推眼镜，感到有趣。  
我把他，关起来了。  
男人笑得疯狂。  
嗯，这种行为，确实需要看医生了。  
我不知道自己在干什么，但是我确实做了，我控制不住。  
那你做了什么呢？  
我把他关起来了，让他穿上我给他穿的衣服，拍了视频。  
他没有抗拒吗？  
有，他的眼神，是我来到这里的原因。他看我的时候，那么楚楚可怜，那么无助，仿佛下一秒就要破碎。  
那你放他走了吗？  
没有。我爱他。我真的爱他。我是他的助理，我和他朝夕相处，我疯狂地迷恋他，我也知道他有一个十年的男友，叫阿云嘎，和他一起参加的节目，就是因为阿云嘎发现了我对他的感情，我才动了手。  
哦？阿云嘎做了什么？  
阿云嘎开始防备我，你知道的，情敌之间，总是有感觉的。他看我的眼神，是一种敌对的。阿云嘎开始夺走我的工作，我失去了在他旁边照顾他的工作。这怎么可以呢？  
嗯……  
有一次，我在他房间，透过磨砂玻璃看他洗澡入了迷。被阿云嘎看见了，我能看见他脸上的青筋，他很生气。我猜他想揍我。  
然后呢？  
但是我也怒了。于是趁阿云嘎不在的时候，我约他一起去喝茶，在车里，我把他绑起来带回家了。  
听起来很疯狂。  
是，我把他放在床上的时候才反应过来我做了什么。那么美，让人控制不住，做点什么……  
所以你做了什么？  
我……强占了他。他哭了，哭得，梨花带雨，我说真的，梨花带雨，形容一个男人。你见了你一定会相信，有男人能够哭的那么美。  
我信。医生笑。  
然后，他求我放他走，他说他想阿云嘎了，我又怒了，就又侵犯了他。你能想象吗，他在我床上，在我身下，喊着阿云嘎！！那一夜，我不记得我侵犯了他多少次，最后他失去了意识。  
这很禽兽。  
你要是见到他，也会变成禽兽的。  
那你现在是想悔过吗？  
不，我想，他既然不属于我，那我就和他一起毁灭。  
真是疯狂。  
所以医生，我的原罪，是什么呢？  
男人痛苦地捂着头。

迁怒。

 

――高天鹤  
啊，你的美，是我穷极一生才华都无法描述的啊。但我敢说，你绝对是每个男人都会想要占为己有的人。艺术品，你是生动的艺术品，不，你就是艺术，让人着迷，让人痴狂。

医生，我觉得我疯了。  
为什么？  
最近我脑海中，一直有个念头。  
什么念头。  
你知道夜莺吗？  
嗯。  
你知道吗，他的歌喉，就是夜莺。  
嗯，夜莺的歌声，很高的赞美。  
不，你知道夜莺怎样唱歌才最动听吗？  
医生露出好奇。  
嘶哑着歌喉，泣血的夜莺唱出的歌声是最动人的。  
哦？有点残忍。  
但是那种美丽，你若是听到了，也会控制不住让他泣血为你歌唱的。  
听起来很让人心动。你如何让他为你歌唱？  
夜莺的歌喉，在床上，才是最绝美的。沙哑着，嘶喊着……不要……你无法想象那种快感……  
我能想象。继续。  
我把他关起来了。他彻底成了我笼中的夜莺，此后只为我一个人歌唱，唱最艳的歌……  
也够疯狂。  
也？  
看着对面的男人，头发卷曲，满脸胡茬却不显邋遢，一股艺术家的感觉，也确实有接近那种疯狂艺术家的气质。医生习惯性地推推眼镜。  
没什么，还有什么要说的吗？  
可是，他心里没有我，他不愿意为我唱最动人的歌……我很绝望，我要疯了。我嫉妒得快要发疯，所以我打他，发狠地艹他，看他哭会让我好过一点。只要他不提起他的男友。我就会好很多。  
男友？叫什么名字。  
阿云嘎，说出他的名字都让我发疯。我嫉妒阿云嘎啊，我嫉妒啊！医生，我受够了，他总是在我干他的时候喊那个人的名字，明明该为我歌唱的，明明高潮的时候该喊我的名字的！！！为什么要喊那个名字呢？！！！我要回去了，我要驯服他，我要让他此后只能喊我的名字！  
男人情绪波动很大，他把桌子一掀，站起来把凳子一摔。离开了。

 

嫉妒，七大罪之一。

 

――张超  
啊，那张嘴，嫣红，却不艳。笑起来那么美，特别是嘟嘴的时候……是我最爱的样子。

医生，我还那么年轻，就疯了。  
怎么说？  
我爱上了一个前辈。  
这没什么奇怪。  
可是我的占有欲开始作祟。  
喜欢，自然会有想要占为己有的欲望。  
我最喜欢他的嘴。  
嗯，很具体。  
他的嘴，很多时候代表了他的心情。开心，不开心，可爱，各种样子。  
嗯，观察很足。这没什么疯狂的。  
不，医生你听我说。我每次盯着他的嘴，我都会想做点什么。  
医生看着对面单眼皮的男人，他很好看，五官立体，声音低沉很有磁性。  
那你想做什么？  
你可能不知道，有一次我和他喂水，他喝不到水又在努力喝的样子有多可爱，看着他微微伸出来的舌头，我当时想了很久，除了我的性器，我想不出第二件可以放进他嘴里的东西。  
很直接的欲望呢。  
对，想侵犯他，疯狂的侵犯他。我也确实那么做了。  
男人的眼睛开始发光。陷入疯狂。  
做了？侵犯他的事吗？  
对。看着他哭泣，那么让人心疼，又那么引人犯罪。啊，再疼爱一次……一次又一次，停不下来……我深知怀疑他是妖精，吸人精气的。  
原始的兽欲。  
对，他总是能把他的兽欲唤醒，让你沉沦。可是，有一点让我十分不满。  
什么？  
他有男朋友。每次做爱的时候，他总是哭着喊那个名字。这让我十分火大。  
那你对他做了什么。  
我把性器塞进他嘴里，直到他发不出声音。很爽，口交带来的快感，和肛交不一样。  
嗯。  
他的嘴解开了，流血了。我很心疼，可是那是他自找的，他不该喊那个人的名字的。我抱着他亲，我安抚着他，他说不出话，喉咙被我贯穿，嗓子弄坏了。他再也唱不了歌了。  
你毁了他。  
对，我毁了他。可是我多想把他，撕碎，拆分了吞下去，从此以后，只属于我一个人。  
病态的爱。  
医生，我控制不住自己了。我觉得……我真的会做。  
嗯。我相信你会做。

极端。

 

――阿云嘎  
我的爱人，我的爱人。十年情深，不减一分。

医生，我觉得我病了。  
哦？  
我最近看谁都像是在和我抢大龙。  
为什么会有这种感觉呢？  
起初是因为大龙的助理。我也是最近才发现的，他的助理，看他的眼神不对。  
怎么不对？  
医生透过镜片，看着对面面相温暖俊朗的男人。男人的眼睛很美，眼角的线条很独特，微微上挑，显得很硬朗。  
那个助理，我有时会看见他偷偷闻大龙穿过的衣服，低头在他发间轻嗅。  
这说明不了什么。  
有一次，我看见他的手想要去拉大龙的手。  
可能是错觉。  
还有一次，我去大龙房间找他，看见他助理在他浴室门口站着。手在空中比划……一看就是在比划大龙的身姿。我就怒了，我想揍他，但是我没有，我让他滚出去。  
嗯，你很理智。  
后来是一个同事，总是夸我家大龙。  
优秀的人都会得到赞美。  
但是他不仅仅是赞美，他甚至用衣服盖住我的大龙。  
这有什么不对？  
他盖住的时候，只有我看见了，他把手伸进了大龙的衣服里。  
嗯……  
这个人除了各种赞美明示自己喜欢我的大龙也没什么问题，但是他的眼神总是让我觉得危险。那是一种带着吞噬的眼神  
嗯……  
最过分的是张超。那个后辈，仗着自己年纪小，各种骚扰我的大龙。那次他给我的大龙喂水，但我看他的表情，总觉得他脑子里想的是肮脏的画面。而且那个画面确实也有点色情，我也忍不住胡思乱想，大龙总是不经意流露他的美，他的美会让人遐想。  
占有欲很强的表现。  
我觉得不能再这样下去了。  
那你想怎么做？  
我把我的大龙关起来了。  
你爱他，不是吗？  
对，我爱他胜过爱自己。没有他我就会失去生命。  
那你把他关起来，他也失去了生命。  
我做不到。我做不到放他出去，太多人对他虎视眈眈，都想和我抢我的大龙。不可以，我不能让他们看见，大龙是属于我一个人的。只能我一个人看，一个人体会。他的高贵，他的逗比，他的美丽，他的可爱，他的任性。不该让别人看见。  
男人露出一个笑，看起来很温暖。仿佛这样做才是正确的，这样做才能让他感到安心。  
没有自由的灵魂。  
是啊，大龙他那么好，不该被禁锢，可是我不能放他出去，太危险了。那么多人想和他同归于尽，一瞬永恒。  
你也是吗？  
对，我也想。大龙就是有这种魔力，让得不到他心的人，想要和他一起走向毁灭。我也想，和他一瞬永恒，定格在我们初见，初恋的时候。  
嗯。类似于被迫妄想，但是你是担心你的大龙被抢。  
是，他们每个人看我的大龙的眼神，都是炽热，欲望，毁灭。大龙太单纯了，没有任何察觉，只有我，和他们一样的我，能够感受到那种疯狂矛盾……可是我真的很爱他。  
你，把这个定义为爱吗？  
我不知道。我只知道我不能没有他。我要把他藏好，不要被任何人发现。  
那你会伤害他吗？  
不会，我不会，我心疼，做爱弄疼他我都心疼，他眉头一皱我都不忍心继续。  
嗯，你确实很爱他。  
男人低头看了眼表。  
医生，我该回去了，我的大龙该想我了。他该吃药了。  
你对他用药？  
不然他会怨我，如果能够让他忘掉一些执着的事，然后和我永远在一起，我会这么做。再见，医生。

医生摘下眼睛，揉了揉眼睛。  
再见，  
阿、云、嘎………

 

――  
医生吐了口烟。  
看着病房里的几个人，正是这几天来和他倾诉的几个人。  
这几个人，描述的……似乎是同一个人。  
而那个人，呵呵，在自己家里锁着呢。  
不过是给他们看了一段视频，就能诱导出那么多精彩的故事。郑云龙，你可真是人间绝品。

医生露出病态的笑容，踩灭了脚下的烟头。  
最终，是我赢了。

王晰笑了。

――

在几公里外的王晰家，看着监控里王晰的脸，郑云龙摘下金边眼镜，满意地笑了。

最新研发的致幻剂，效果不错。

――――――――――


End file.
